Imagine Me and You
by Starian Princess
Summary: A collection of random drabbles pertaining to unrequited love.. a love that is felt by six deliciously handsome men for one Haruhi Fujoika. HaruhixHarem E8: Patience Is A Virtue -HunHaru-
1. Bittersweet xKaoHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

_Synopsis: Unrequited love is the love last served. It gives us more pain than pleasure, and more tears than smiles… However, it's also the love you can't help but have. Here's a collection of random drabbles pertaining to the worst kind of love- a love that holds no rewards yet is impossible to stop, a love that is felt by six deliciously handsome men for one Haruhi Fujoika._

* * *

**Entry 1: **Bittersweet  
**Pairing: **Kaoru/Haruhi  
**Words: **300

* * *

In complete honesty, the whole family-setting really wasn't his thing. Sure, he had initially vouched for it, desired to let it soar with its magnificent invisible wings, and planned to nurture and protect it until the others somehow realized the truth. But now it was no more than a lingering dream. More of a stage he had needed to pass through himself.

Because in truth, when he looked into the very depths of his soul and set aside the sometimes inevitable bantering and wise cases of denial, he saw what had always been there to begin with. That evil unresolved emotion, burning through his skin, giving him horrible nightmares, and showing him once again how utterly selfish he (or anyone for that matter) could truly be.

It was a curse, both beautiful and yet terrifying. It was wickedly enchanting, a vine creeping up towards his heart, planning- no, _plotting_. And it knew, (oh, it knew) it could very well succeed. It haunted him, stood by him until it could no longer go unnoticed. And it left him (but not entirely left him) with so much doubt and guilt, it could barely be contained.

But still, he continued to try and ignore it.

So he frowned bitterly, moving his seemingly apathetic gaze towards his clubmates… his friends- the people he cared about, the people he would risk his life for.

And when the hints of a smile began to tease his lips to brighten his foul mood the atrocious curse reappeared, forcing him to direct his eyes… on her.

He knew then he couldn't hide, couldn't block away the light- her light. When she smiled, his heart would race. When she laughed, he would ache. Because even after all the suffering, all the sacrifices… He knew she didn't belong to him.

**-OWARI-**


	2. Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me xHunHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 2:** Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me  
**Pairing: **Hunny/Haruhi  
**Words: **400

* * *

Sometimes when his immeasurable patience gave way, he just couldn't understand it. What made him the lesser character; the one they immediately set aside? What made him the one they didn't consider- the one shedidn't consider? Just why had he been given the short end of the stick?

He was more than who they thought he was, truth be told. He couldn't even comprehend why they'd refer to him as a _boy_. (He was a man, for heaven's sake, all man!) Sure, he was small but could any of the other guys pull-off the "cuddle-with-me" look so perfectly? Could anyone else appear so… tempting even when there was the "I'm-just-a-little-boy" element to consider?

There was also his near-genius perception. Any other girl would have swooned. He was good-looking and sensitive, two for the price of one- the deal of a lifetime. He would provide desirable company; seemingly unattainable and entirely approachable at the same time. He left no room for dissatisfaction.

And then there was his love for sweets, which could have rivaled any fair maiden's taste buds-- competition! He knew girls went for that kind of thing, _and_ he knew that she in particular would appreciate it even more. He was a challenge; a tower to climb, a puzzle to piece together, a language to decifer, a man to unravel- to realize, to love!

And of course, who could forget Usa-chan? Who in their right mind could possibly resist the sheer innocence that embodied him? Who wouldn't fall prey to his spell? He knew very well he had taken her from day one; had snatched her off her feet and cast that mystifying spell. It was the same spell she had inevitably cast upon him. It was that, plain and simple. He wanted her… very,_ very_ much.

Wasn't that another aspect to consider? He _wanted_ her. Wasn't that enough said? Wasn't it enough that he tried, that he yearned, that he hungered for her? Because she was a drug-_his_ drug, so sinfully wrapped to very tip of her silken head that anyone would have craved, would have wanted a taste, then would have wanted to devour. He wanted to devour her, oh yes, he did.

With that alone and even more… she was his, just as much as he was hers.

Good. Great! Perfect? Now that he'd convinced himself, all he had to do was convince her.

**-OWARI-**


	3. The Irony of Fatherhood xTamaHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 3:** The Irony of Fatherhood  
**Pairing: **Tamaki/Haruhi  
**Words: **350

* * *

Daddy knew best. He always knew best. He knew his mission—to protect his daughter from anything and everything, to cherish her, to let her shine, but to always (and _forever_) keep her just within arm's length. Yes, that was Daddy's job.

When she cried he was there to comfort her. And when she laughed he would be right beside her, sharing her joy. Daddy knew what was best for her; what would make her smile. He also knew what made her frown; whether it be a lack of sensitivity, discrimination towards women, or even thunder. Daddy _always_ knew.

He played all sorts of roles: father, brother, sempai, friend, protector… He was always there, _always_. Because he knew she needed him and he knew he needed her.

Daddy learned to play by the rules, to accept what she gave and to ask for nothing more in return. He often played by her unspoken rules in fact, because _she_ often didn't realize they even existed. He understood though, that she never meant it; her own lack of sensitivity, her own ignorance about gender, her own pure innocence. For that, in his opinion, was what made her so beautiful not only in his eyes, but in everyone's.

Still, there were times he wished to be selfish. Daddy knew it was wrong but sometimes he wished she would pay more attention to him. Sometimes he wished she wouldn't get dragged around by the twins so much, sometimes he wished Mom would quit pestering her about her debt, sometimes he wished Hunny wouldn't lure her with a childish grin, and sometimes he wished Mori would stop taking her away. (He knew Mori wanted the role of her father as well.)

It was because he loved her, of course. Daddy knew this well. Because he loved her, he gave her what she wanted without it being said. Because he loved her, he was always fussing. Because he loved her, he wanted to protect her. And because he loved her so very much, he would even protect her from himself. Daddy _believed_ he always knew best.

**-OWARI-**


	4. Different Kinda Funny xMoriHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 4:** Different Kinda Funny  
**Pairing: **Mori/Haruhi  
**Words: **300

* * *

Takashi knew what it meant to love. He understood the concept and believed it for all its worth. His own definition, however, entailed something… a little more.

When it came to Mitsukuni, for instance, devotion was the key. It came with his blood; a willingness to serve, to protect, and to care for. He would have given his life if asked to, all the more if not. His cousin was his responsibility after all; a complex chore veered towards passion- a sole reason to keep living.

When it came to the Host Club, personal benefit had been the priority. It was a chance to widen horizons, to expose himself to more challenging situations. From there though, his once closed doors had opened and soon it, too, had become something he actually looked forward to. Fulfillment had made him happier than ever before, and fervently serving others had filled him to the brim.

Takashi had always followed such philosophy; to love meant to give, to love meant to protect, to love meant to focus on someone else rather than himself. It had never been a problem.

And it was because of such notions that he found himself in somewhat of a dilemma. It was almost something to laugh about, really, something he could have continued to set aside for later (or maybe even _never_). But whenever his gaze met hers he simply couldn't find himself thinking of anything else.

It was neither entirely worth fixating on nor too trifle a matter to ignore. He just couldn't seem to stop. He couldn't stop staring and wanting and needing… And he found that within himself, there was a person who _didn't_ want to stop. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and he never would.

It was, therefore, no longer a laughing matter. Not at all.

**-TBC-**


	5. Playing With Fire xHikaHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 5:** Playing with Fire  
**Pairing: **Hikaru/Haruhi  
**Words: **300

* * *

She was too brilliant for her own good. She was too perceptive for her age. She was too beautiful to be _just_ a girl. She was too tempting to be mere mortal. She was too wonderful, too perfect. She was the ultimate paradise and more. It was unbelievable she wasn't an angel.

However, she was also too dense to be anything else. So she remained on earth, enchating them with her presence; an ethereal queen amongst hosts. She was true, she was real, she was… his. (Hopefully someday, and forever.)

She was his toy, his little raccoon. She was meant to amuse him, to make him laugh; make him forget he was ever alone.

Instead, she had stepped into his world, shattered its glass walls into pieces and left with him in tow. It shouldn't be like this though. Toys were meant to be played with, to later be thrown away. Therefore, she wasn't just any toy. She was magnificent, and so painfully near yet far.

He was used to getting what he wanted with one snap, no questions asked. But she wouldn't budge. It made him want her more; to possess her, to grab her, to throw her back, to kiss her. It made him want to tell her right then and there that she was his, all his. Not theirs, his! She would know her place. Because he wasn't planning on sharing her; not with his brother, not with anyone. She _would_ understand what it meant to be his. She was an obsession, a possession, a jewel to flaunt, a woman to shower with all the passion he had within himself.

She was his toy, sweet little raccoon. She was never going to be able to escape because he wouldn't let her. All his, for eternity and beyond.

**-OWARI-**


	6. Heaven Knows xKyouHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 6: **Heaven Knows  
**Pairing: **Kyouya/Haruhi  
**Words: **350

* * *

Running his hand down her thigh, he couldn't help a slight smirk. Such a treasure, such a precious gift, such a priveledge. He almost laughed. For the others, it had been a coveted role; it had been wanted so very badly that even with his notorious ego he wondered as well.

They had nothing more to give each other, nothing more to bring. It had all been for convinience, all for desperate pleasure. He had wanted her to realize that there was more to pain and more to grief. Instead, she had been the one to show him that there was more; more to perfection, more to benefit.

Along the way, they had fought each other, licked each other's wounds, and given in to each other. They had brought each other pain and taken said pain away. They lived off each other, clung to each other, fulfilled each other. Because even then, that was all it was.

No matter how much he wished and no matter how much he wanted, it didn't change the fact that everything was a lie. She felt nothing more; that was plain to see. And only the gods would know for sure if he really felt what he thought he felt. Because he wasn't going to tell her. There was too much to risk. And he couldn't take that risk.

"Senpai," so small, so delicate. Like a petal, frightened to be blown away by a harsh wind. That look in her eyes made him tighten up inside; it made him heat up and made him move. The sweet melody of her heavy breathing, her moaning, it made him want to join her.

He tightened his hold on her, his arm against her back. He guided her up, pressed their bodies together. She almost screamed.

"Haruhi," he stared down at her then, lost in his own misery, "he won't be coming back."

He thought she hadn't heard him, but as they leaned against each other, her reply came faint; a whispering breeze.

"Please… Don't leave me like he did."

That was all he needed to hear.

**-OWARI-**


	7. When You Say Nothing At All xKaoHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 7: **When You Say Nothing At All  
**Pairing:** Kaoru/Haruhi  
**Random Theme: **Shopping  
**Words: **250

* * *

When it came to his twin Kaoru could never decline. They had always been together; had been born together, had grown together, had closed themselves to the rest of the world together, and still, they were striving to open up again together.

It wasn't just about being brothers; it was about being twins. For the longest time, all they had ever had was each other. They'd played the same games, dressed the same way, eaten the same food, and even slept on the same bed. Where one was, the other was always close by. That was the way it had always been.

However, disagreements were often set aside. Thus, there was at least one thing one could never tell the other. Shopping together was such an example.

Kaoru hated shopping with his brother, had always found it a bit irritating and even more now than before. It was simple; he didn't see the need for them to always purchase the exact same items. Contrary to popular belief, the younger twin actually enjoyed his unique individuality. But he couldn't ever imagine himself sharing that piece of information.

Just as well, he was glad he had met Haruhi. She didn't need to be told to understand. She just always knew. Even when she didn't seem to care, she did. When it wasn't supposed to matter, it did to her. That made Kaoru smile.

"Hikaru already has this one. Shouldn't you choose another design?" With her, shopping could be a most delightful experience.

**-OWARI-**


	8. Patience Is A Virtue xHunHarux

**Imagine Me and You  
****By Starian Princess**

* * *

**Entry 8: **Patience Is A Virtue  
**Pairing: **Hunny/Haruhi  
**Random Theme: **Fortitude  
**Words: **150

* * *

Mitsukuni adored Haru-chan because she never let him down.

When Kyou-chan gave him the _look_ (due to the increase in snack expenses), she was always there to soothe the savage beast. And she never berated him about it, even when it _was_ his fault.

When Tama-chan wouldn't give him anything important to do, she would feign ignorance and have himhelp her with homework. And she always looked enthusiastic, listening to what he had to say.

When Takashi wasn't around, she would suggest that he use her lap instead, which often made him giddy. She was there; always ready to lend a hand.

To the point when Usa-chan got dirty, she would offer to wash him. He always thought she was an angel. Only she could put up with him.

He wondered how come everyone was taking so long. Why, if he got fed up, he'd take her away himself.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
